Garoto de Aluguel
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Dê-me seu dinheiro que eu quero viver. Dê-me seu relógio que eu quero saber quanto tempo falta para eu lhe esquecer, baby. Reita x Ruki ::yaoi slash lemon homo:: - Alusão a prostituição.


**Disclaimer: **Eu não tenho nada, nem um álbum original deles.

**Shipper: **Reita x Ruki

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **Dê-me seu dinheiro que eu quero viver. Dê-me seu relógio que eu quero saber quanto tempo falta para eu lhe esquecer, baby.

**Notas: **Uma coisinha que eu nunca gostei de ter escrito, por aqueles dias em que eu comecei a ouvir musica nacional. Totalmente inspirada na musica homônima do Zé Ramalho.

**Garoto de Aluguel – **_by Blodeu-sama_

Seus corpos claros se chocavam no auge do prazer insano que os varria**. **Os gemidos eram quase gritos, e o deleiteestava visível em seus rostos suados e corados. Dois corpos em um só sobre os lençóis cor de sangue, sua dança sexual refletida no teto e nas paredes como uma multiplicação do prazer que sentiam.

- Ahn... AHHH... NÃO PÁRA REITA! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!

- Isso baby, mexe... ahn..vai...oh...céus! AHHH!!

Um corpo forte caiu sobre o menor, respirando com certa dificuldade, e logo se deslocou para a esquerda, saindo de dentro do jovem, um sorriso simplesmente indecente em sua face ainda avermelhada pelo esforço. Lançou um sorriso ao moreno de pele branca ao seu lado, que lhe retribuiu, corando ainda mais.

- Reita... isso foi mais incrível do que tudo o que você já fez em mim...

- Hey, baby, você me paga pra fazê-lo delirar, certo?

-... é... certo...

O menor virou o rosto para o outro lado e deu de cara com seu próprio reflexo em desalinho na parede de espelhos. Fechou os olhos, não tinha vontade de olhar pra si mesmo.

Reita levantou-se com certa dificuldade e enrolou o lençol de cetim vermelho em volta da cintura, pegou o maço de cigarros na cabeceira e olhou em volta.

- Baby, você viu minha calça?

Ruki não abriu os olhos, mas apontou com bastante segurança para cima e Reita ergueu os olhos até a calça de couro muito justa pendurada no lustre. Sorriu e ergueu o braço musculoso, puxando-a de lá e caçando um isqueiro num dos bolsos traseiros. Acendeu o cigarro entre os lábios e sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado do companheiro.

- Baby, você sabe que eu adoraria deixar você descansar aqui, mas eu preciso do quarto... me entende, não é?

Ruki abriu os olhos e apoiou o corpo sobre os cotovelos, olhando o rosto do outro. Era belo, sim... um nariz um tanto estranho, mas olhos muito sexiese boca desejável. Era um rosto másculo.

- Reita, por que me chama de 'baby'?

- Ora, porque você é o meu bebê...

- Pra não confundir não é?

O loiro calou-se e Ruki baixou o rosto, deixando escapar uma ligeira risadinha pelo nariz, antes de erguer a mão e roubar o cigarro do outro.

- Você deve ter muitos clientes... e 'baby' é um apelido bem genérico. Parabéns, é uma ótima tática.

- Obrigado. – Reita lhe sorriu ignorando o tom sarcástico e segurou seu pulso por um instante, olhando no relógio – Bem...

- Eu paguei por três horas, Reita. Ainda tenho quinze minutos.

- Claro. Descanse o tempo que quiser, baby. – Mas Reita não parecia tão à vontade quanto seu tom de voz denotava. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para o volume quadrado dentro da calça do outro, no chão, a carteira recheada de dinheiro. Ficaram em silencio por menos de um minuto.

- Pode me pagar agora? Meu salário sabe...

- Pegue seus trezentos dólares na minha carteira, Reita... é isso que um homem vale para me amar, não é?

A fumaça do cigarro espiralava a partir dos lábios vermelhos de Ruki, e seus olhos continuavam fechados, mas a pose aparentemente relaxada do menor ainda não podia esconder o queixo trêmulo e o brilho opaco das lágrimas por baixo das pálpebras.

-... Bem, você pode me dar tanto amor quanto quiser, mas você sempre soube que é do seu dinheiro que eu preciso.

Não havia mais falso cordialismo ou sensualidade na voz grave agora. Apenas frieza.

Reita abaixou-se e pegou a carteira do outro, abriu e tirou dela algumas notas. Não fingiu que não ouviu o soluço vindo da cama, mas sua expressão continuava fria quando se virou para encarar o menor sob seus lençóis com a mão sobre os lábios e os olhos apertados, tentando conter o choro.

- Baby... – o loiro pareceu pensar por alguns momentos, procurando as palavras certas - Isso que nós temos é como um doce derretendo nos lábios... tem que acabar, e sempre acaba mais rápido do que queremos.

Ruki abriu os olhos molhados para ele, e o segurou pelo pulso. Parecia desesperado.

- Não precisa acabar Reita!! Eu te amo, você não percebe?! E você também me ama, eu sei que me ama... não poderia me dar tanto prazer se não me amasse ao menos um pouquinho!

- Eu sou pago para amar você... e alguém mais me paga para te esquecer... em poucos minutos baby. Vista-se, por favor – ele apenas puxou delicadamente o pulso das mãos do menor.

- Você não se preocupa com o sentimento de ninguém, não é?

Reita riu. Era um riso amargo.

- Eu sou só um marginal com uma profissão suja, baby... por que me preocuparia? Agora coloque essa sua roupinha e corra pros seus amiguinhos contar que tudo foi mal aqui. Eu estou esperando outra pessoa.

Ruki pulou da cama, vestindo suas roupas com raiva, engolindo o choro à força e soluçando. Reita recostou-se na cama e acendeu mais um cigarro, havia um leve sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

- Você é lindo, não precisa de gente como eu – disse entre dentes, tragando em seguida.

- Não Reita, não de gente como você. Eu preciso de _você_. – Havia uma seriedade mórbida na frase, enquanto Ruki abotoava os últimos botões da camisa escura. – Mas você não precisa de mim. –Ele olhou para o reflexo no espelho automaticamente, se penteando,e abriu a porta. – E meu nome é Ruki, baby.

E saiu, batendo a porta com tamanha força que os espelhos estremeceram e Reita retesou o corpo. O rosto frio deu lugar a um suspiro sentido, exausto, triste.

- Eu sei, Ruki baby... mas eu sou só um garoto de aluguel. E você merece o amor de um homem que valha mais que eu...

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Não sei por que, mas eu nunca consigo deixar o Reita realmente mal e fdp nas minhas fics. Ele parece... honrado de mais! O que vocês acharam?

Arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


End file.
